Is There an Ed in the House?
"Is There an Ed in the House?" is the 3rd episode of''' Season 4 and the 80th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, sickly Sarah finds Ed & Jimmy's competitive caring just too much to handle. Plot Eddy's latest idea is a portrait studio and the fact that his camera is just an old cereal box and the photos are actually hand-drawn by Ed isn't going to stop him from trying to bring in the bread. Unfortunately though, Ed can't stick around to doodle. He's got wind of the fact that his sister is sick and he's absolutely desperate to play nursemaid with Jimmy. Ed however, soon finds that he has competition for Sarah's attention in the shape of Jimmy who certainly doesn't want Ed muscling in on his territory. This begins a bedroom power struggle as the two rivals vie to make Sarah the tastiest lunch, the fluffiest pillows and to read her the most captivating story. Even Edd drops by to diagnose and its all very well, comfirming a mild cold. Eddy is quick to remind him they ain't getting rich in the meantime. So germ-spreading Sarah is rigged up with an 'Ed Alert' system (a bell) and Eddy drags his pals back to work at their newest venture, 'Eds Driving School'. Midway through, Edd becomes a sweating nervous wreck. Ed finally stands up to Sarah kicking Jimmy out of the house and demanding she rests. Sarah then fake cries to lower Ed's guard, and then proceeded to beat him up. It is then revealed Edd caught Sarah's Cold, and Jimmy leads him away to take care of him much to his protest. With no one to help Eddy with his scam and Ed getting tortured, he gives up and wonders what's on TV. Memorable Quotes :See also: Episode Transcript *'''Edd: to sell Rolf an image "Lets pick a theme shall we? Would you like to pose with this beach ball or this sumptuous lollipop?" Rolf: "No sump! As Rolf prefers to turn his churn of soft spreads." Eddy: "There, he picked! Now get out of the way so I can take the picture!" Edd: "Okay Rolf, now look at me and smile for the tawdry sockpuppet." ---- *'Edd': at the picture Ed has drawn "Uh Ed? What is that behind Rolf?" Ed: "Rolf's head is about to be crunched by a 4-legged mutant bus driver!" ---- *'Jimmy': Sarah's pillow "Am I a good fluffer, Sarah?" ---- *'Jimmy': Edd "Sarah's got a fever Mr. Smartypants." Ed: to Edd "Yeah Mr. 'I wish I was a smartpants'." ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! How can you be so stupid?" Ed: "I watch cartoons, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "The Triple E free driving school! Only it's not free, we'll charge 'em. Double D you're the instructor." Edd: "Me? But I..." Eddy: "Ed, you're the motor." Ed: pleased "I have achieved greatness!" ---- *'Jonny': "Where's the obstacle course Eddy? Plank needs to tear up some pavement!" Eddy: "Coming right up, Jonny Boy!" ---- *'Ed': "Uh, pain and hurt! Have mercy depraved sibling." ---- *'Edd': eloquent catching Sarah's cold "Curse you cold micro-organisms. Oh its all part of the big plan don't you see? They wait and strike when you're most vulnerable..." again Trivia/Goofs *When Edd sneezes on Eddy at the end of the show, he develops a red eye. When Jimmy takes him away, however, his eye is normal colored. *When Edd introduces himself as "Eddward" to Nazz during the driving school scam, he has a name tag on. In the next shots, his tag is gone. *During the driving school scam, Ed has only one stripe on the sleeve of his jacket when Sarah rings the bell. *We don't see Kevin and the Kankers in this episode at all. Rolf makes a small appearence in the beginning of the episode, Jonny and Nazz only make a small appearence in the middle of the episode during the Triple E Free Driving School. *''Running gags'': :#Ed and Jimmy fighting to take care of Sarah. :#The Eds being interrupted in scams by helping Sarah. *In yet another inside reference to someone in the cast or crew, "Silly Jilly" is a reference to Jilly Mentiphy, who works on the show in the art department. *This episode's title reference was referenced by Double D in "Floss Your Ed". Gallery isthereanedinthehouse.jpg|Sarah's feeling under the weather Dr. Edd.jpg|Dr. Edd is in the house! Edd bell.jpg|Edd hanging a bell above Sarah's bed too up too down.jpg|"Too high! Too low! Too high! Too low!" edd nazz.jpg|Edd teaching Nazz how to drive a "car". jimmyeddy.jpg|Jimmy all tied up Jonny escapes from cast.jpg|The Great Escape cheese sandwicht.jpg|Cheese sandwich a la Jimmy ed nervous.jpg|A tough guy, eh? edd ill.jpg|Edd also ill with Sarah's cold Zobra.jpg|Ed and Jimmy reading to Sarah NDVD 183.JPG|Now ain't that cute? Ed is givin' a hug for Sarah! Or maybe not. Video 07f_FgLD7NM Category:Episodes Category:Season 4